


Chasing Rabbits

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Feelings of guilt, feeling like a creeper, smutty smut smut, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru keeps having wet dreams involving a certain blonde middle school girl.  Will he be able to find a solution to his problem, or will things spiral out of control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’m not Takeuchi Naoko, so I don’t own Sailor Moon.

Her small body was tight around his cock. She was so hot and slippery. It felt incredible. She clung to his chest with desperate cries for more. He pounded into her harder, holding her slim waist, then he laid her back to watch her cute breasts bounce as he continued thrusting. 

“Ma-Mamoru! Ah!”

Crystal blue eyes gazed up at him in desire and passion as sweat dripped from her smooth, white skin. Her kissable, rosy lips were open as she panted and gasped.

“Please, Mamoru!”

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Chiba Mamoru jerked awake with a startled cry. His bed sheets were soaked with sweat and there was a raging hard-on between his legs leaking precum into his boxers. He ran a hand through his drenched bangs. “I can’t believe I dreamt of her again. I’m in high school for goodness sakes, she’s in middle school!”

He threw his covers off and went straight to the shower, turning the cold water on full blast. He was surprised that the water didn’t steam as it hit his body. It was several minutes before his erection finally went away.

With a calmer body he got ready for the day. Mamoru was doing his best not to think about his wet dream, but it was difficult. He had always had a thing for blondes, and she was a looker. He even had the chance to see her dressed up once and she had been absolutely gorgeous.

Mamoru shook his head. He had to get her out of his thoughts or he was going to have a very embarrassing day.

He made toast and coffee as usual, then left the house with his breakfast. He normally left later and took the bus to his school, but he felt the walk would do him some good. Obviously, he had too much spare energy if he was spending all of his time thinking about making love to a girl three years his junior and still in middle school. It didn’t matter how long her legs were or what a beautiful curve her swan-like neck had.

“Damn it, this isn’t working at all.” Mamoru knocked himself on the head and increased his pace.

He knew he was romanticizing the girl. There was no way that she was interested in him in the first place, and she probably had a boyfriend. It was likely some jock, like the captain of the baseball team, someone who probably had his hands all over her constantly.

His hand tightened around his Styrofoam cup and his teeth snapped into his toast. He had to think about something else, this was driving him up the proverbial wall.

Mamoru finished his toast in a couple of quick bites and gulped his coffee even though it burned and made his eyes water. He wasn’t going to be able to taste anything right for a couple hours now but it did help him think of something not the blonde girl.

He didn’t even know her real name.

The first time he had spoken to her he had called her the first thing that came to mind: Dumpling Head. Yeah, real original, real endearing. She hated his guts. “But she looks so hot when she’s angry though.”

“Who is?”

Mamoru practically jumped at the sudden voice. “Don’t sneak up on people like that, Ittou-kun.”  
“Are you okay, Chiba-senpai? It’s not often that you’re taken by surprise.” The blond underclassman was holding back a laugh. It really wasn’t every day that someone got to startle the mysterious junior of Moto Azabu High School.  
“I’m fine. I didn’t sleep well is all.” It was a standard answer that wasn’t too far off of the mark.

Asanuma Ittou gave a little nod. “So who’s hot when they’re angry?”

It was difficult for Mamoru not to blush. “You misheard me.” He continued walking, now with Ittou walking beside him.  
“I definitely did not,” he teased. “So senpai has a crush, huh? Is it someone at the school?”  
“Leave it, Ittou-kun.”

He definitely could not let it get out who he was talking about. His reputation would be destroyed and he would be labeled as a pervert.

Somehow he managed to get through the school day without any incidents.

It had been a while since he visited his friend Furuhata Motoki who worked at the arcade, so he headed downtown. Motoki was an alumnus of Moto Azabu High and was currently enrolled at K.O. University. They met at the school’s Cultural Festival while Motoki had still been a student there. They had become fast friends.

“Ah, Chiba-kun, welcome!” Motoki was as cheerful as ever. If there was anyone who could understand his problem, it would be him. Not that he’d ever tell the other man. He can’t tell anyone about his dreams involving that girl.

“Hey, Motoki. How are things here?”  
“Just the usual. Fancy playing the new Sailor V shooter?” He pointed a finger in the direction the game could presumably be found, but Mamoru shook his head.  
“Just a drink, the usual.” He then headed upstairs from Game Center Crown to Fruits Parlor Crown. The arcade and the café were owned by Motoki’s parents so it wasn’t a surprise that Motoki was able to follow him right up.

Mamoru found himself a corner booth. It wasn’t crowded yet but it was private since it was partially hidden by plants. Motoki sat with him after bringing his drink since things weren’t busy.

“You can talk to me about it, you know.”  
“Huh?” Mamoru jerked his head up to stare at his smiling friend.  
“Whatever is bothering you,” he clarified. “You can talk to me.” He folded his hands on the table and waited, his expression patient.

Mamoru sighed. When Motoki got like this there was no changing his mind. “I keep dreaming about a girl.” He had decided to keep it vague. As long as he told him enough of the details Motoki would give his opinion and then he would stop bothering him about it. “Hardcore wet dreams.”  
“Aww, my kouhai is growing up. Just the other day you were still in middle school.” He laughed and waved off Mamoru’s sour look. “So what’s the problem? Is it someone I know?”

He rolled his eyes at the blonde’s teasing. “The problem is that I don’t want to be having these dreams. They’re disruptive and there isn’t going to be anything between us.” He avoided answering the second question.  
“So it’s someone I know,” Motoki said with a decisive nod.  
“I didn’t say that,” Mamoru protested.  
“You didn’t have to.”

Motoki crossed his arms and tilted his head as he thought. “Let’s see… she would have to be a blonde, right? I’ve never seen you like anyone who wasn’t.”

He blushed at the very true statement. Motoki had already pointed out once before that he liked to keep blond acquaintances, male or female. It was even why he had originally approached Motoki.

“Just drop it, Motoki. It doesn’t matter who she is.” Mamoru wanted to bury his head in his arms.  
“Sure it is, Chiba-kun, or you wouldn’t be agonizing over her so much.”

Nail on the head again. That was Motoki for you.

“Welcome back, girls,” chimed Unazuki’s voice. She was Motoki’s younger sister and worked primarily in the café. “All of the usuals?”  
“Yes, please!”

Mamoru instinctively ducked deeper into his seat. It was her!

Motoki blinked in surprise as his friend used the booth seat to hide. Then he realized what the trigger was. “Oh no,” he said as he ducked down too and whispered to him. “Chiba-kun not her! She’s fourteen!”  
“I know that,” he hissed back. “Now do you understand?”

Motoki nodded and sat back up. “They can’t see you from here, get up.”

Mamoru sighed and straightened himself. He was in a real pickle. He hadn’t wanted Motoki to know the details, and now he couldn’t take any of it back.

“Well, I can’t blame your taste. She is a looker.”  
“Not helping.”  
“I know, I know,” Motoki chuckled. He peeked at the group of girls from between the plants. They regularly stopped at the game center and he enjoyed talking to all of them. Although the girl Mamoru was interested in… he’s only ever seen her and Mamoru argue. It was cute but it probably was not aiding his friend any. “So what do you plan to do?”  
“Do?” Mamoru gave him an incredulous look. “I’m going to avoid her. What else?”  
“Can you, though? Don’t you run into each other a lot? I always know when Usagi-chan’s seen you.”

Mamoru’s eyes widened. Usagi? Her name was Usagi? It was oddly fitting. “Usagi-chan…”  
This time it was Motoki’s eyes that got bigger. “You didn’t know her name?”  
“I’ve been calling her dumpling head.”  
“I know,” Motoki groaned. “I never pegged you as the type to tease the ones you like. You’re such a kid.”

He scowled at the blonde’s comment.

A watch beeped. “Let’s talk more when I go on my official break.” Motoki patted Mamoru on the shoulder before heading back downstairs. Mamoru sighed.

“Just great.”

Things got unusually busy at the game center, so Mamoru headed home without speaking to Motoki again. It took some maneuvering but he also managed to avoid Usagi and her group of friends for the time being.

Mamoru did his homework, ate dinner, then went straight to bed. He was exhausted from trying not to think all day. He hoped he would be too tired to have more dreams. That hope had been too optimistic.

He was plowing her from behind, her round hips firmly in his hands. Her thin body was pressed against a wall while his thick shaft plunged inside her sweet pussy, making lewd wet noises with every motion.

“Aa! Mamoru! Mamoru!” The round buns that normally held her long tresses were coming undone, allowing the golden spill of her hair to flow out like a brilliant aura around her pale figure.

“Usagi!” he panted between thrusts.  
“Mamoru!”

The teen woke as he came, soaking his underwear with his seed. He gasped for breath even as his body shuddered in the aftermath of his climax. His room smelled of sex, and her name was still on his lips. “Usagi…”

Mamoru scrubbed himself raw in the shower. He felt dirty, and entirely too tingly in his erogenous zones.

Due to some miracle, over the next several days Mamoru was able to avoid running into Usagi or getting into a deeper conversation regarding her with Motoki. It didn’t make his erotic dreams any easier, but now he didn’t feel so bad about them. It wasn’t much different than “dream girl” material or celebrity crushes if he didn’t see or talk about her.

That came to an end at the park.

Motoki was on his day off from the arcade, so they were hanging out together doing nothing in particular; a little girl-watching, talking about school and customers, that sort of thing. Then the blond poked the 900 pound gorilla in the room.

"So by hardcore you meant...?"

Mamoru groaned and covered his face with a hand. "I don't want to talk about it." The breeze brought a familiar scent as it ruffled his bangs. His hand dropped and he looked out over the lake where the perfumed fragrance was coming from.

Usagi, wearing a powder pink lacy dress that made her look like a visiting angel, was being helped into a rowboat by a handsome young man. Jealousy instantly reared its ugly head. Mamoru's hands were white-knuckled on the railing he was leaning over.

"Chiba-kun you're going to fall," Motoki warned before pulling the high schooler back by the collar. He waved a hand towards a lakeside bench. It was mostly secluded by trees and bushes on the sides not facing the water. "Let's sit there so you can 'keep an eye' on her while we talk."

Mamoru slumped down on the wooden bench with his elbows resting on his knees and his sharp eyes on the innocent boat. Motoki sat and placed his elbows on the back of the bench instead. "This looks like more than lust to me. I mean, you've never been this serious over any of your girlfriends."

Mamoru was silent for a moment while Usagi seemed to laugh at something the boy said. "I don't know what this is," he admitted after another moment. "I was interested in those other girls, I had wanted to get to know them, but with her..." His voice trailed off and his expression softened. "I want to protect her."

Motoki stared at his friend with wide eyes. In the years they've known each other he had never heard such words fall from Mamoru's mouth. And the expression now on his face? That didn't just say that he wanted to protect the girl. "You want to cherish her."

The raven teen's ears went red and he tore his gaze from the couple in the rowboat. "W-What?"  
"Chiba-kun you're in love."


	2. Chapter 2

Mamoru held Usagi against one of the big trees in the park by her round hips, driving into her with a vengeance. She cried out against him, clinging with her slim arms and long legs. “Mamoru!” Her delightful breasts were pressed against his chest, bouncing with every thrust of his cock into her tight, hot pussy. “Oh, Mamoru!”  
“Usagi… you’re mine…!” Their mouths brushed each other during his declaration. Her large, luminous blue eyes opened and a sweet smile danced on her kiss-bruised lips.  
“You’re better than he could ever be.”

RIIIIIIIIII—!

A frustrated groan followed by the sound of the alarm clock being knocked off the bedside table and smacking right into the wall, was how Mamoru’s morning started. He rubbed his face with both hands, feeling much too tired for someone who had gone to bed early. His body was covered in sweat and pre-cum again, so now he needed another shower. He was beginning too many days like this.

Of course he hadn’t really grabbed his taboo crush at the park and had his way with her. Jail wasn’t something he wanted to experience, and she probably would have beaten the shit of him. He had seen her pack quite the punch when she was so inclined. It was adorable and arousing.

He groaned and slapped his cheeks. “I’m such a fucking pervert. How the hell can this be love?”

That had been what Motoki had said. He made the claim that he had to be in love with Usagi, that it was more than a crush.

“A crush or love, either way I can’t let this continue.” He had to stay away from her, for both of their sakes. That was all there was to it.

And he managed that for all of a week by avoiding all of the usual haunts like the gaming center. It also meant he had to avoid his best friend, but what could he do? It was for the greater good, right?

He had even changed his route to school. It took longer, but it was guaranteed to be Usagi-free. He was almost used to his new sleeping schedule.

“Chiba-senpai, good morning!” Ittou pranced up to his brooding schoolmate in a better mood than usual. Mamoru raised a brow.  
“What has you so chipper, Ittou-kun?” At his inquiry, the blond smiled even wider.  
“Furuhata-san asked a favor of me.”

Mamoru mentally erked. That could only mean one thing.

The young blond leaned into Mamoru’s personal space. “Chiba-senpai, did you have a lover’s spat with Furuhata-san?”

Mamoru didn’t hold back, and he smacked his underclassmen on the back of the head. “Nothing close to that, you brat.” The blond only laughed.  
“Yes yes, I’m sure it was just a disagreement between best friends. Anyway, Furuhata-san wants you to come see him soon, if not at the arcade then at his apartment.”

The raven-haired teen sighed, ignoring the heat in his cheeks. Motoki would have phrased it like that. No wonder Ittou was teasing him. “Message received, got it. So are you dating Unazuki-chan yet?”

It was Ittou’s turn to blush and to look embarrassed. Mamoru smirked to himself.

Mamoru did go to see Motoki after his classes, meeting the man at his apartment. It had to be one of his rare days off. “Chiba-kun, come inside,” Motoki said with more enthusiasm than Mamoru thought was warranted.  
“Thanks for having me,” the raven haired teen said as he slipped out of his shoes and into a pair of guest slippers.  
“I’m glad you came, I didn’t mean for you to run away from me. I have coffee made.”  
“I’ll take a cup of black.” Mamoru made his way to Motoki’s living space and took a seat on the couch. “Sorry for worrying you. It’s not you I’m avoiding.”

The blond sat next to him with two cups of coffee, handing the black one to his younger friend. “Have you considered getting to know her? The way you’re taking things can’t be healthy.”  
“Being close to her would make it worse,” Mamoru claimed. Motoki rolled his eyes.  
“I think your own conscience will keep you in check.” He blew on his coffee and milk before taking a moment to sip on it. “Look, she’s having her birthday party at the café. You should drop by.”

Mamoru accidentally gulped his still hot beverage and coughed painfully. He had to scrub at his eyes when they watered up.

“Are you okay?”  
“I-I’m okay,” he croaked. Then Mamoru cleared his throat. “Her birthday party?”  
“Yeah, she’s 15 on the 30th of this month.” Motoki grinned and nudged the teenager with his elbow. “That sounds a little less damning, doesn’t it?”  
“Until my birthday in August,” he responded pessimistically.  
“Take what you can get.” The blond poked him with a finger as if to admonish him. “There will be lots of people there, you’ll be fine. Maybe you’ll be less in love with her once you see her as a friend?”

He thought on his buddy’s words on the way back home. There was merit to them, he knew, but he wasn’t sure how true they would hold. It wasn’t like he didn’t know anything about her. She liked sweets and loved the pink parfait at the café. She played the Sailor V games like they were going out of style. On weekends she added ribbons and bows to her hair. She preferred gloss to chapstick, and it smelled of strawberries.

Mamoru shut his door behind him and hit himself on the head. “Oh my god, I’m such a stalker.”

His sleep wasn’t any easier that night. Not with his mind conjuring her up between his legs and her glossy, rose-colored mouth stuffed with his cock. Her cheeks were flushed pink. He ran his fingers through her golden tresses, cooing encouragement to her. “Usagi, take it all down.”

She moaned in response and gazed up at him with her wide, luminous blue eyes. Her delicate fingers rubbed over his inner thighs as she sucked and bobbed up and down his length.

Mamoru bucked his hips, making her take more of his dick down her throat. “Mm!” He did it again and again, her moans encouraging him to fuck her mouth. Her arms wrapped around his hips until her nose was pressed against him, his shaft down her throat as she sucked like a vacuum. Then he was cumming—and he woke with a cry on his lips and his underwear soiled with his seed.

“Fuck,” he groaned in half arousal and half despair.

It was mid-afternoon before he managed to force himself out of the house to gift shop. He had almost called Motoki several times to say he wasn’t going to the party—no way, no how—but he wasn’t able to build up the nerve to suddenly back out of it. He did have some pride left intact.

He had just left the Sanrio store and its overabundance of Hello Kitties and her friends, when someone called him out.

“Chiba-kun!” Unazuki cheerfully ran up to him. “Good afternoon, I didn’t expect to see you here.”  
“Even I come to the shopping center sometimes,” he joked with a smile. It was hard not to be cheered up by upbeat girl. Her light brown hair was up in the usual ponytail, and today’s ensemble was a yellow blouse and blue mini-skirt. He wondered how Usagi would look in that with her long legs. He cleared his throat to get his brain back on track. “I’m trying to find a good birthday present for someone.”  
“Usagi-chan, right? Motoki-oniichan already told me.”

Mamoru felt his brow twitch in annoyance. Motoki could be a serious troll when he wanted to be. “Oh.”  
“How about we shop together? That’s why I’m here, too.”

He didn’t have much of a chance to respond before she had latched onto his arm and dragged him off to another store. “It’s great that you’re trying to get along with her better, Chiba-kun. I always thought the two of you could be great friends if you’d just stop fighting all the time.”

He silently listened to her pleased monologue as he looked over the surrounding items. There were cute things everywhere, and right up Usagi’s alley. Perhaps it was a good thing that Unazuki found him. It would have taken him forever to even think to come to this store.

After looking over the billionth bow, bracelet, and what-have-you set Mamoru was ready to throw in the towel and smash his head against a wall. Nothing seemed right. Oh sure, he could imagine every single piece of jewelry and other accessories. All of them would be adorable on her, but they were all so… generic. This was supposed to be special. He supposed to be making up with her so they could be friends and he could maybe, hopefully, stop dreaming about ravaging her angelic body every night.

“You still haven’t picked something?” Unazuki inquired when she saw that his hands were still empty. She had already found and bought something herself. Mamoru shrugged.  
“I just haven’t found the right thing yet,” he mumbled then sighed. He walked down yet another aisle, mentally berating himself.

It was just a birthday present, he wasn’t buying her an engagement right or something. It shouldn’t be this difficult!

A sparkle caught his eye. He stopped and practically glued himself to the glass case, his eyes locked on what had captured his attention. “Excuse me, I’d like to purchase this.” The price didn’t matter. It clicked with him, he just knew this was the perfect gift.

“Wow!” Unazuki exclaimed next to him in complete awe. He had forgotten about her for a moment. “You really want to make up for all those times you called her dumpling head!”

Mamoru blushed and looked away, wishing he had his sunglasses to hide behind. “Yeah, I really do.”

“Are you sure it’s not too much,” she asked, staring as the attendant packaged it up.  
“I have a lot to make up for.” Most of it was in his head, but he hoped, really hoped, that this would be the start to a normal relationship between them.

Please let this work.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
